


The Grocery List

by chaosfay



Series: Playing in Reellifejaneway's World [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragon Age AU, Modern Dragon Age, Modern Era, Modern Thedas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei has too many ideas and Arida doesn't have enough patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grocery List

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reellifejaneway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reellifejaneway/gifts).



> This is based entirely in the universe created by reellifejaneway. The short version is Reilyn Lavellan is an Inquisitor from a playthrough I did in DAI, a total self-insert (even spent hours making her look identical to me). Because of chatting with reellifejaneway, and the fact our Lavellans look alike, we decided they ought to be cousins. More details will come about as the story progresses. I'm just writing drabbles because I practically write the entire fic in Skype chat. I'll be moving that here.

“Reilyn Lavellan, haul your ass down here right now!” Arida sat at the island in the kitchen, her head in her hands.

Peeking her head around the kitchen door, “what’d I do?”

“I can’t buy anything on this list.” Arida sat back, waving a hand over the sheet of paper in front of her.

“You asked if there was anything I need. It’s on the list.” Rei grinned as she pulled up a seat across from Arida. “You didn’t give me rules.”

Rolling her eyes, “I’m not buying condoms for you. Do they really come in all these flavors? Also, you haven’t actually had sex or been with anyone in, what, two years?”

“I might have sex, and the flavored ones are for blowies.” Rei leaned forward, pointing out things on the list. “My elf root pipe broke two days ago, which is why I put that on the list. Oh, and here are the ingredients for the Silly Soup of Songs.”

“Rei, you make more than enough to feed the two of us. It’d go bad before we could eat it. Also, neither of us needs that stuff right now. There’s no celebration or holiday coming up.”

“Maybe we should invite Cullen? He looks like he could use of it. Does he have a brother?”

Arida ran her hands down her face, groaning in frustration. “You have a training room listed here. Where am I going to get a training room?” Looking at the list again, “you’ve even attached blueprints.”

“I’ve seen Cullen do some things around here. Does he have a brother? We can make them build it, and I can make the soup while they’re here.”

“Unbelievable. Also, no on the pipe. You can make one.” Arida crossed out Rei’s items on the list with a red marker.

“You haven’t said anything about Cullen having a brother.”

Sighing, “he does.”

“Is he hot?”

“I haven’t met him.” Noting the grin on Rei’s face, “you’re going to ask him, aren’t you?”

“If he’s anything like Cullen, those two could build the training room on the property, closer to the lake. Imagine two hot men, soaked in sweat, no shirts, with belts full of tools and the sun on their skin…”

Narrowing her eyes as she folded the much shorter list into her purse, “I’ll call him. You go figure out where you want everything, what you need, a budget, and whatever it else I’m not thinking of.”

“Like the fact his brother might be really hot?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got Arida right! 
> 
> These fics won't be written in any particular order until some time later.


End file.
